broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
019 Inheritance
White background. ; Panel 1 Iris and Zane are standing in the street. Iris is smiling as she reads from the will. "Quote I, *Virgil Varinius Zane,* of sound mind and sound body, hereby give, devise and bequeath my title and interest in the property at 1656 Birch Lane to my next of kin and *only* my next of kin unquote. That's... all it says." Zane is looking in dismay at something in front of him, his mouth open. ; Panel 2. Zane is looking at a small, one-story building on the corner of the street. A sign on the front says "Zane's Antiques and Antiquities." Another sign on the side of the building says "Antiques." The building is a dull greenish-blue with rusty reddish trim, and it looks dirty or moldy, with darker splotches all over the paint and the signs. There is one door, and it has a window set in it which is broken. To the left and right of the door are large square windows divided into sixteen square panes each; several of the panes are cracked or missing altogether. On the other side of the building is a large rectangular window divided into thirty-two square panes. Again, many of the windows are broken. It is flanked by unremarkable one-story buildings. Zane looks at it and says "I... own an antiques shop?" ; Panel 3. The two of them look through one of the front windows. Zane looks unsettled as he looks inside the dark room, putting his hands up to the glass and peering in. There is a wooden wheel, a telescope and a puppet or doll, all of which are covered with cobwebs. Iris says, "The place was kind of an institution in Broodhollow. No one's been inside since his death. I mean -- they *moved* him and all." ; Panel 4. Iris produces a keyring with two old-fashioned keys on it and says "Here are the keys! Shall we have a look inside?" As she says this, an angry-looking white man in a grey pinstripe suit with a spiky mass of black hair strides towards the two of them, saying "*You there!*" in large type. Zane looks taken aback, opening his mouth in dismay, and short, thin lines come from his head, showing his surprise. ; Panel 5. The man points his index finger in the air and looks smug. He says, "Ah! You must be the executor and his odd-looking daughter. Glad you're finally here. Enough formality. I'm ready to assume ownership of the contents *today!*" Note, I don't think there's particularly odd looking about Iris. ; Panel 6. Iris puts her hand to her chest and looks chagrined. "Um, actually, this -- I'm from -- I work for --" Zane interrupts her with a friendly smile. "Oh, I'm no lawyer! My name is Wadsworth Zane." ; Panel 7. The man moves close to Zane, snarling at him and saying "Zane, you say? When I'm finished with you, you'll wish your name was... *not that.*" Zane looks startled, moving back slightly and putting up his hands. Short, thin lines come from his face, showing how taken aback he is.